Scones and Kisses
by BeatleLuver1011
Summary: Featuring the loveable tsundere England and the original character Jamaica! When England's batch of delicious scones are ruined, it seems like a wonderful day is too. But love eventually saves the day and the two become closer than ever. Contains fluff.


**Hello fellow readers! This is my second Hetalia one –shot on Fanfiction. Also, this is my first time writing fluff on here. I hope you end up liking the paring England x Jamaica as much as I do! Jamaica is an oc I created based off of actually history (yes, Jamaica was once a colony of England's despite the story taking place in modern day). Hope you guys read it and enjoy! Also, don't forget to review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I wish I did… But…I do own my oc Jamaica! Yay! Also, happy labor day weekend everyone!**

England felt as if he were a new person. Not being in "splendid isolation" was the best thing that happened in his life. Now, he felt like Jamaica was the perfect woman in his life.

"Iggy dear, when will the scones be ready?" Jamaica asked.

"Just in a sec love." England said. He opened the oven, placed on his hand mittens, and took out the tray of freshly baked scones. They were all different flavors including: blueberry, raspberry, cinnamon, sugar, and Jamaica's favorite, strawberry. England inhaled the scent and sighed with ecstasy. Not many countries liked England's cooking. But he didn't mind anymore, just as long as she liked it. He placed the scones into a bowl with the design of England's flag and carried it out to the garden. Jamaica was sitting in a chair reading a book as she waited for him.

"You're looking like a lovely flower in the garden." England smiled and gently kissed Jamaica's cheek. The Caribbean country blushed at the compliment and giggled like a young school girl.

"Oh you lover boy you." Jamaica looked deep into his cheeky green eyes and kissed the tip of his nose. England smiled happily from ear to ear. As he was walking to the other side of the table, he tripped over a table leg. The bowl of scones flew out of his hands and all of the scones landed into a jungle of bushes and flowers. Jamaica gasped and got up to help England. Then the two went over to where the scones fell into the garden. They were completely covered in leaves, dirt and bugs.

"Mother of…" England groaned and placed his face into his hands. A long string of vibrant curse words escaped from his mouth.

"Honey! It's okay! We'll just make some more!" Jamaica exclaimed. She wrapped her tan arms around his slender waist.

"It's not okay! I wanted this date to be special! Now…it's all ruined!" England whined.

"It's not ruined, we'll make it even better by making the scones together. " Jamaica said. She took England's hand into her own and lead him into his spacious, elegant kitchen. She took out the flour, sugar, baking soda, milk, butter, and fruit chunks. Then she placed all the ingredients onto the black tile counter.

"Ugh…but that batch was so perfect!" England moaned.

"Quit complaining and help me make these." Jamaica snapped back in a happy tone.

"Grr…bossy bird…" England mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, I learned from the best." Jamaica replied back. England was actually surprised she heard him.

"True true…Engalnd shrugged with a slight smirk on his face. He got a big mixing bowl along with a wooden spoon and an electric mixer. He placed a few ingredients in and cracked a few eggs. Jamaica watched him closely as he mixed the ingredients together.

"Want to mix some?" England asked. Jamaica nodded and took the spoon from him and began to mix. Soon, they used the mixer to make the ingredients blend better. England gently took her delicate hand into his strong one and helped her to control and steady the mixer. Jamaica blushed and smiled to herself. England moved his body closer to hers. It was warm and comforting to her.

"That's it, you're doing good…" England cooed into her ear.

"Iggy…" Jamaica said bashfully. They soon finished mixing and poured the batter into medium-sized circles on the baking tray. Then England placed it into the oven to bake for twenty minutes.

"C'mere love." Engalnd smirked and kissed Jamaica's pink, plump lips. Jamaica moaned as his kiss intensified. Their lips were in a collision of fire and ice. Jamaica ran her French manicured hands through England's scruffy blonde hair. Their tongues intertwined in their mouths as the kiss heated up. England leaned Jamaica against the counter and lifter her up. He placed her onto and ran his hands up her floral dress. He got up to her bra and squeezed her boobs underneath.

"I love you Iggy." Jamaica whispered into England's ear.

"DING!" the timer on the counter shaped like flying mint bunny went off.

"Oh! The scones!" England went to put his oven mitts on and took the new scones out of the oven.

"Just as when it was getting good…" Jamaica pouted playfully.

"Mmm…try this one love." England picked up a piece of strawberry scone and paced in into Jamaica's mouth. She chewed it slowly and smiled with satisfaction.

"This is so good!" Jamaica said. "See, didn't I tell you they taste better when we make them?" Jamaica asked in a "I-told-you-so" voice.

"You were absolutely right." England smiled. Soon, the two were having a calm, romantic brunch with scones and Earl Grey tea. They chatted and flirted until it was time for the G8 meeting in the afternoon.

"It's time for me to go now." England looked at his sleek watch.

"Really? But I was enjoying your company and delicious scones so much dear." Jamaica whined slightly.

"Same here, but being a country takes up a lot of your time. I can't be late." England sighed.

" Iggy…" Jamaica groaned.

" Love, not now." England said as he put on his tuxedo jacket.

"Igggy, I want to make…" Jamaica stared down awkwardly at her feet and played with her hands.

"Make what?" Engalnd asked hastily. Jamaica walked over to him and kissed him onto the cheek. Then she kissed him on his soft lips.

"I love you Arthur Kirkland… so much. Come upstairs with me, I think it's time." Jamaica led England upstairs to his lavish bedroom. Those two didn't come downstairs for a very long time.

The next morning, Jamaica was down stairs making a traditional Jamaican breakfast of Ackee and Saltfish* in a flirtatious pink night gown. England was walking down the ordinate staircase in his burgundy velvet robe. He inhaled the tempting scent and smiled.

"Nothing is better than a delicious breakfast after a sensational night of love making." He thought to himself. He walked into the kitchen and snuck up behind Jamaica as she was still cooking. He wrapped his toned arms around her curvy waist.

" Oh! Iggy!" Jamaica exclaimed in surprise. England kissed her neck in the spot she loved most. She smiled and moaned.

" How about a quickie after breakfast?" England asked slyly.

"Maybe…if you're a good boy that is." Jamaica winked. She turned off the stove and dished out the food. Then, the two sat down to enjoy and intimate breakfast in England's elegant dining room. As they talked to each other about last night's romance, England's iPhone began to ring. He picked it up and answered. It was America asking him where he was last night.

"Dude! You missed a G8 meeting! Where were you!" America exclaimed.

"Just look." England placed him on face time and pointed it over to Jamaica.

"Hello there America!" Jamaica waved happily and smiled.

"Hey Jamaica! Wait…don't tell me that you and England…HA HA HA HA HA! Great joke England!" America laughed heartily.

"Don't be silly! I was just visiting a friend!" England's usually fair cheeks turned into a bright scarlet red.

"Then why does Jamaica have a hickey on her collarbone? Huh?" America asked. Jamaica looked down and gasped. Right on her collarbone was a coin sized, bluish-black mark.

"I don't kiss and tell Alfred, you know that." England said as America still rolled over with laughter.

"Okay Arthur, I'll talk to you later!" America hung up and England chuckled as he placed the phone down.

"You've been a very, very naughty boy Arthur Kirkland…" Jamaica purred as she walked over to him. She sat down in England's lap and he smirked devilishly.

"Do I still get my love?" He asked.

"Comer here my pirate." Jamaica kissed his lips and he carried her bridal-style up the stairs. Guess true love comes from baking scones.

*Also known as Jamaica's national dish. It is made with the Ackee fruit and salty codfish.

**So, hope you guys enjoyed the story! Don't forget to review and tell a friend!**


End file.
